Today, enterprises such as businesses, governments, educational institutions, and various other organizations use vast amounts of data to drive decision making in their organization. Enterprises use many varieties of computerized information systems and a large amount of networking infrastructure to manage and organize the structured, semi-structured, and unstructured data used by the enterprise. As the number of systems and the amount of data continues to grow, keeping these systems running at an acceptable level of availability and performance becomes more of a challenge.
Having summarized various aspects of the present disclosure, reference will now be made in detail to the description of the disclosure as illustrated in the drawings. While the disclosure will be described in connection with these drawings, there is no intent to limit it to the embodiment or embodiments disclosed herein. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents included within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.